Saying Goodbye
by fireferretfanatic
Summary: Zuko failed. He didn't stop it. And Katara didn't survive the lighting. Will he be able to live with himslef? Or will he fall apart?
1. Intro

**Saying Goodbye**

**Intro**

**Zuko**

_And I thought I was protecting her. I thought that dueling Azula alone wouldn't harm her. I thought wrong. I t was hard to watch. Lighting, a very dangerous thing. Piercing through her chest. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I pushed my legs to move faster but they only seemed to slow down. I was too late. I couldn't stop it. I would just have to face it. Katara was gone and she wasn't coming back. Never again. _

I'll never forgive myself for not stopping it in time. For not saving Katara. It will always haunt my mind. Just yanking my heart right out my chest. I will never be the same without her.

**2 years later**

Today was a quiet day. There was a smell of tea in the air as usual. Nothing to do but just sit around and watch the clouds move in the sky, so soft so gentle…….. I was getting pretty tired of it. I sat up from the patch of grass I was laying on and sat against the tree behind me to get a view of the pond. I sighed.

"Hey stranger." I heard Mai say as she walked over to me.

"Hey." I really wasn't in the mood today.

"What's on your mind?" She began as she sat down next to me, fiddling with my hair. I pushed her hand off of my head without looking at her.

"That bad, huh?" Then she bent down closer to my face to kiss me but I turned my head.

"Why have you been in such a sour mood lately? You need to cheer up Zuko. I'm starting to get a little worried. Just tell me what's wrong." The thing was I didn't really know either. I just was. I didn't answer her.

Well Mai finally gave up and went back inside. I just sank my face into my hands. I started to think of something, anything to feel better. I could only think of one thing. It made me feel good but it hurt just as much. I was willing to take the chance. So I just sat there thinking…….thinking of her smile.


	2. Super Special Surprise

**Chapter 1**

**Super Special Surprise**

**Zuko**

"Fire Lord Zuko!" I heard someone say. I hated hearing that name. Fire Lord Zuko. Not that being fire lord is terrible but everyone has been treating me a bit differently and I don't like it. Even my friends try hard to pay me respect by calling me Fir Lord Zuko. Why can't people just say Zuko? It's so much easier.

Anyway, one of the workers in the palace handed me a letter. It was from the gang! I haven't heard from them in years! I was excited and I didn't even open the letter yet. As I began to roll the scroll down it read……

_To my dear Fire Lord and friend,_

_I think it's time we all pay you a visit. It has just been to long. We will be coming as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely, _

_The gang_

Wow what a short letter. But I was happy they were coming. I put down the scroll and ran from my bedroom. I thought maybe when he said _as soon as possible_ that it would mean right about…….now…….nope, nothing. I just stood outside like a fool looking at the sky hoping to see Appa any minute.

Well I looked at the sky for about an hour. Don't I have more important stuff to do then just look at the sky? Well I gave up and headed for the door. Sure enough I heard the big groan of an over sized fluffy, fling bison and turned around to face them.

Wow they were really grown up. Everyone was there Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph and …..well not everyone.

"Well how's my good old firebender been doing?" Sokka said giving me a traditional water tribe hand shake. Sokka looked much older. He grew is hair out on the sides and still had his wolf tail on his head. His voice was a bit deeper and he was almost my height. He had grown over the years, yes.

"I've been…. ok…. I guess." That's when I got the hardest punch in the arm by… well... you know.

"Good to see you sparky."

"It's good to see you to Toph." I said rubbing my hurt arm. Toph, the same old Toph, she was just a little bit taller is all. She still hid her face with her bangs and still made sassy remarks.

"Hi, Zuko long time no see." Suki began as she stood next to Sokka. I'm guessing they're still together. She hadn't changed much either. She just let her short warrior hair style grow out longer.

"Zuko!" Aang said giving me a hug. It was a little uncomfortable but I hugged him back. Now he was grown up. I think he left his goofy kid years in the dust and got to be a little more serious about life. I could tell by his face and his deep voice.

"It's really good to see you guys." Then we embraced into a group hug like old times. It wasn't the same though. There was a big gap. In no time Appa and Momo filled that in.

"I'm afraid we can't stay for long. We just wanted to see the group back together again. Then we all have to split up and go back home to get back to work on the whole rebuilding project." Aang began as we all parted. I knew after the war was over that we would have to clean up what my father's mess but I never imagined it to take this long.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm glad you stopped by…._silence……_Oh I'm sorry would you like to come in for tea before you leave."

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"Might as well." The group said in unison.

So we all went in for Uncle's great tea. I was getting a little better at making it but I left the tea making to Uncle. I just served the tea, what I was best at. We all had good laughs telling stories about the old days, when we were kids. It was all fun until someone mentioned Katara. Then the laughs sort of…died down. Sokka just got up and left. Before he was the one laughing the loudest and now…..

Suki then got up and followed him out in the hall. I could hear their conversation.

"Sokka?" Suki said in a low voice. "We all miss her Sokka. It's ok."

"No, Suki, It's not ok. I was her big brother and I should have been protecting her. It's my fault." That's when his voice began to crack. I could tell he was crying. I got up when I heard him and went out to join them.

"No, Sokka." They turned to look at me and Sokka quickly wiped his tears.

"She was my responsibility that night and I was supposed to save her. I failed to do so, therefore making it my fault. You had nothing to do with her death so don't blame yourself. Ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He just looked down.

"Come on we can't have a water tribe worrier crying can we?" He laughed silently to himself.

"Ok." Then we headed back into the room with the others.

A few hours went by and I gave them all a tour of the palace. They had to leave now.

"Where's Aang?" Suki asked as they loaded some sacks of Uncle's tea onto Appa.

"Right here. Come on lets go." He ran passed me and gave me a pat on the back. "Good to see you Zuko." Then he climbed up on Appa. "Yip-yip!" He yelled then they were off.

I waved to them then headed back inside. I went to my room and closed the door. Then I jumped into the bed, tired from a long day. As I slowly put my hand under my pillow I felt something. I pulled it out and sat up to look at what was dangling from my hands.

It was her mother's necklace.


	3. How long has it been?

**Chapter 2**

**How long has it been?**

**Zuko **

I looked at it. I didn't want. Why was it here? Who put it un- Aang. That's where he ran of to. But how? Why would he give it to me? She was his girlfriend after all. If he didn't want it then he could of giving it to Sokka or Hakoda, not me. I questioned myself looking at it. I got up and put it onto my dresser.

I remembered how I feel apart 2 years back.

"_Katara!" I screamed. I saw her weak body on the ground. Azula was about to attack when I blew the biggest fire blast I've ever made sending her flying across the courtyard into a wall. It knocked her unconscious. I ran to Katara picking her up into my arms. She groaned so I didn't move her body from off of the ground._

"_It's ok Katara I'm going to get you help. Just hang in there." I whispered._

"_No."_

"_What? How could you say that?" She giggled which made me smile. Her face quickly turned from her pain._

"_Katara what are you saying?"_

"_This is it for me." She said slowly trying hard not to hurt herself by just talking. "I have played my part in this war. Now my time is up."_

"_NO! Katara it's not. You have your life ahead of you! We need you Katara….I need you." She didn't respond._

"_Katara you make me smile and you always know what to do. You're just like my mother. You have always cared. And I can't live without you because… well…I think I love you Katara and I need you here with me!"_

_Then she looked into my eyes. Her big blue sad eyes. I leaned down to kiss her before it was to late. Our lips, just inches away and then…her head dropped down back into my hands and my eyes grew wide. _

I don't remember how long I sat there and cried but I know it was a long time. After that I was different. I was different towards my friends and Uncle. I was kind of a slug. I wanted to be alone and locked up somewhere. I didn't want to think about her to much because it made my heart ache. I could never move on and forget. It was just too much for me to handle.

**Katara**

I couldn't believe it. It was over just like that. And what he said. I was in shock. I was sad because it wouldn't matter. I would no longer be with him. Then all of a sudden he reached down to kiss me and… I was gone. I was gone. Katara was no longer a part of the world.

I woke up somewhere…different. I didn't know where I was. I just stood up and looked around. Nothing. I looked at my hands and I could see right through them. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"I was hoping I would never see you here. At least not now." He walked slowly towards me. That's when I got a good look at Jet's face.

"Jet you're-." I started.

"Not exactly. We're gone. We no longer belong to that world. We are now with the spirits." I was a little scared now.

"It's not so bad Katara." He began coming closer to my face. He was still the smooth charming Jet I knew before. He took my hand into his and was taking me somewhere.

"I think this will cheer you up." What was he talking about? And then I saw her. It was my mother. I touched my neck. But my mother's necklace wasn't there. Ii walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Mom?" My voice began to crack with tears streaming down my face. She turned around and she began to cry. I hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Mom I'm with you now." I began to laugh but my mother remained quiet.

"What's wrong?" I started to wipe my tears away.

"You're dead. You can't be. Not now."

"I know but we'll be happy together again."

"But what about your brother and your father?" Wow I completely forgot about that. I forgot about my family down on earth. What would they think?

"It's ok Kya. I'll take her to see them." See them what was he even talking about.

"Wait you can do that?" And before he could even answer we were looking at Zuko sitting against a tree.

"What is he doing here? I didn't want to see him." Jet began as he grabbed my hand as if we were about to leave.

"Wait. Jet."

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah. I do." I smiled and watched to see what he was doing. He looked so sad. I walked toward him and I heard Jet calling my name behind me. I just stood in front of him and looked at him smiling.

"Zuko?" Nothing. I sat next to him and kissed him on his check. I knew he couldn't here me and I knew he didn't feel it but I did it anyway.

"I'm will find a way to see you again. I will." I got up and walked towards Jet. He had hid arms crossed and on eye brow up.

"What are you jealous?" I smiled.

"No." He turned his head away. "Let's just get out of here."

**Zuko**

I got ready for bed. I was really tired. That's when I heard a knock at my door. I slowly made my way out of the bed and answered the door. It was Mai. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my. I stood there with the blankest expression on my face and my eyes half way closed. I didn't even react to her kiss.

"Hey."

"What is it with you?! Ever since Katara passed you've been …different. I really don't like it Zuko! Just forget her, move on that was the past we are now in the future!" Well that woke me up.

"What are you doing here so late anyway?" I began scratching my head.

"Zuko…it's not even 7:30 yet." What?!

"Well goodnight then." I closed the door in her face. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I opened the door again. Her face looked kind of funny when I looked at her, her jaw dropped. She was in shock that I just closed the door in her face. I bet she was thinking to herself '_Oh no he didn't'_.

"Oh yeah, Mai. I will never forget her." Then I closed the door in her face once more. I headed for the bed. While passing by I grabbed the necklace that was on my dresser then climbed into bed. I held the necklace close to my face. I could still smell her sweet smell on it.


	4. Dreaming?

**Dreaming?**

**Zuko**

That night I had a dream. It was happening all over again. Her death. This time I would do everything to stop it. I was getting a second chance. I moved quicker this time. Before Azula shot the lighting I was in front of her. Then Azula shot the lighting towards me and- What? Everything just…stopped.

"Zuko?" Ok what's going on here?

"Katara?!" I looked behind me and I saw her run towards me. She put her gentle arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I embraced her with a hug as well. I really missed that. The best part was it felt so real. I could stay there all night if I had to.

"Katara. You're all right!"

She chuckled. "Not exactly Zuko." She began to pull away. I didn't want her to because I wanted to hold on to her forever and because I didn't want her to see my tears.

"You missed me?" Katara asked smiling.

"Of course!" I embraced her with yet another hug.

"Don't ever leave me again." I said into her hair. She didn't respond. She only pulled away.

"I-I can't promise you that Zuko."

"Why not. It's simple. Just say 'I promise Zuko'." I said in a girly voice.

"I can't stay Zuko. This isn't real. You're dreaming. I have to go back."

"Well you can stay in my dreams and I'll sleep forever. So I can be with you." I said taking her hands in mine. Awww she blushed.

"Zuko you can't do that." She giggled.

"Yeah I can you just watch and see. I'll be with you forever."

"So what happens when someone wakes you up?"

"I'll go back to sleep, duh." I made a funny face to make her laugh. It worked.

"Oh Zuko." She began to stroke my hair. I was getting goose bumps all over. "I just came here to tell you not to worry so much. Calm down. Take it easy." I couldn't help it. I just stared into her big, blue, beautiful eyes while she held onto one of my hands.

"Zuko. It's time for you to let go." My eyes widened. How could see? Why did everyone want me to forget her? This didn't make any sense!

"Why?" I pulled away from her. "Why do you want me to forget? Why would I? I can't. I will never." I crossed my arms and looked away. I was starting to sound like a big baby. Getting upset because I didn't get what I wanted.

"It would be easier. For the both of us." What was she taking about!?

"I hate to see you like this. You just feel apart. It broke my heart to see you like that. So move on and forget." I was getting ready to scream! I felt fire bursting from my hands. Geez I'm going to lose it!

"Katara I can't do that and you know it."

"Please? For me, Zuko?" I guess it was starting to make some sense. Yeah I know I'm just saying that because she looked at my with those puppy dog eyes.

"Well…I guess if this is goodbye then…Katara. I-I need to get something off my chests. Something I didn't get a chance to say before you…left. I um…" Wow this was a lot harder to say then I thought. "I lo-

"Katara?" Interrupted. Of course.

"Jet? What are you…?" She turned around to face him. Wait just a second! I remember him! That's the guy who tried to get me and Uncle busted. He was crazy! He had a thing for Katara?! Oh wait the play! How could I be so stupid! I hated that scene.

"Come on Katara we have to go. You can't stay here forever." I wish she could. He put her arm around her and gave me a nasty look. I knew he was trying to get my jealous. I just looked at him with a suspicious look. I wanted to stick my tongue at him.

"Wait Jet." She took his arm off of her and ran up to me.

"Zuko. This isn't goodbye. I have to see at least one more time. I'll be back." She started to walk away until she forgot something.

"Oh yeah and Zuko?"

"Yeah?" I was hoping for a long kiss to remember but didn't get one.

"Your mother's not with us." She smiled and turned back to Jet. They started to walk back and just vanished.

"Katara." I said to myself. Then I turned around to see Azula still frozen. Hummm… Maybe I should mess with her. I walked towards her and then everything unfroze. Talk about bad timing. Lighting running towards me, my eyes wide.

"Ahhhhh!" I woke up. That was close. So that was a dream. Katara. I had to see her again. But I was to awake to fall back asleep. What did she mean by 'Your mother's not with us'? Whoa what a freaky dream.


	5. Will we meet again?

**Will we meet again?**

**Katara**

I needed to see him again. I couldn't stand by and let him think it was his fault. He needed the truth and stop blaming himself. I wish I could be there with him, comfort him, but…I can't. Not forever at least. I can't believe Jet. I really wish he wouldn't take me away from him so fast. I really needed to talk to him. I'm glad I at least told him that his mother wasn't dead. I hope he looks for her. I guess I'm going to have to wait before I get the chance to see him again.

"Katara?" I turned to see who was calling me.

"Yes?" It was Jet. What was he up to?

"Katara? I want to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" Look, Jet may be a jerk but deep down inside, some where in there, I really do care for him. So I was going to here what he had to say.

"Did you miss me? After you left and I… was gone. Did you miss me?" He took my hands.

"Of course. We all did." I smiled.

"That's not what I mean… Did you feel the way you do for him? Did you care? I mean what did you feel?" Whoa where was this coming from.

"Jet…I-I did miss you…a lot. I wish I could have trusted you more but… I guess it's hard for me to trust a lot of people." I kind of mumbled that last part to myself. Thinking about Zuko.

"You know I still like you…a lot Katara."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out." I looked at how close he got to me. I wasn't that I didn't like him, I was just…confused. He got a little bit closer to my face. I knew what he was planning. I wasn't sure if I was ready to follow through. He kissed me but I didn't really respond. I felt bad but there was nothing. He pulled away from me sighing with a frown on his face.

"What do you see in him? I don't understand. He killed your mother and you're going to fall for him?" That ticked me off.

"He didn't kill my mother Jet!" I kind of screamed at him without knowing. Jet let go of me and just looked at me.

"Look I'm sorry for-

"No. I don't want to hear it. You've changed Katara. You really let me down. I thought… we understood each other. I thought we were… in love." _I thought I was to Jet but everything changed when you died and I forgot about you. Sorry. I fell in love with someone else. That someone you hated. _Yeah like I was going to say that out loud.

"Jet…I don't know. I really did like you. But-

"You forgot about me didn't you Katara. You thought since I was dead you could just go on to someone else without having to say my name again." Did he read minds or something?

"That's not true Jet."

"Then where are we. I mean it Katara. Tell me. You're breaking my heart." He said as he grabbed my shoulders. Was he starting to…cry?

"Jet, stop it. You're hurting me." He was digging his way through to that part in my heart that did love him and ripping it out into the open.

"Just tell me you love me Katara. Please just tell me."

"I do Jet, I love you." He looked relived and happy. "But-

"But?" He asked as his happy face turned worried.

"I love Zuko too." He was heart broken. He fell to his knees still hanging on to my shoulders. I went down with him but he pushed me away. He just sat there trying not to weep. I have never seen this side of him. I felt kind of bad to. He had no one. He didn't have his parents, his freedom fighters or me. Then he got up wiped his tears he tried to hide from me and grabbed me into a hug. Ok this is really weird. Isn't he furious with me right now?

"Katara I know you don't want me-

"That's not true." I quickly said.

"Let me finish. I love you enough for you to be happy with anyone you choose. I will always be waiting Katara and don't forget that. Now go get him." He whispered into my ear still hugging me.

"Ok." He pulled apart from me. He kissed my forehead. I put my hands around his face and brought it down to my lips so I could kiss him. We both enjoyed it. Or last kiss. Once we parted he started to laugh to himself while I smiled. He started to back away into nothingness. I watched him as he went.

**Zuko**

I wanted to se her again. I had so many questions for her. If only I could fall asleep. Maybe I should get my mind off of things for a while. Or maybe I should listen to one of Uncle's stories again. That will make me fall asleep. I got and headed for the garden. I walked past the fire lilys and smiled. She loved those. I sat on the bench in the middle of the beautiful flowers and sighed. I was going through a lot lately. I really couldn't take it all at once. But then again something's always messed up in my life. I turned to see Mai coming towards me. Great something else to worry about.

"Hey." She said. She didn't sit next to me though. I guess she was still mad.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Things just aren't going great for me lately."

"Yeah I thought that might be it. So I don't want to get in the way of it."

"What?" I looked at her emotionless face.

"I know how hot headed you tend to be when you're mad Zuko. I'm sick of it always being about you." I know where this is going. As if I didn't have enough on my plate.

"I think I need to take some time off from you Zuko. I'm breaking up with you…and it might be for good this time." I think she was waiting for me to say something. But I didn't.

"This is exactly why. You never think about me anymore. You want nothing to do with me and I'm getting sick of it. You always want to be alone!" Her voice began to climb as she stood in front of me waving her arms.

"I don't even know who you are anymore and-

Blah. Blah, blah I wasn't even listening anymore. I just got up and left the garden. Away from her screaming voice. That shut her up. I walked to the pond where my mother and I used to feed the turtle-ducks and stood under her favorite tree. I stared blankly at the trunk of the tree and began to bang my head against it repeatedly. I was such a mess and so full of anger and confusion and…love. What was I getting myself into now?


	6. Thinking of you always

**Thinking of you always**

**Zuko**

It was one of those nights again. I was lying in my bed thinking only about Katara. I thought about her beauty and her kindness. I missed looking into her big blue eyes. I really wished I could see her again. I wish I could fall asleep.

**Katara**

I was so bored. I just thought of Zuko.

"I need to talk to him." Suddenly out of no where I was in his room. I was in shock.

"Ok…" I thought. How weird. That's when I heard Yue's voice.

"_You can always be with him but he can't see you."_ Well that was good enough for me. I turned to see Zuko on his bed. He looked so tired but he wasn't asleep.

"Oh, Zuko." I went over to sit beside him. I put my ghostly hand on his cheek when I noticed he started to fall asleep. I kissed him. That's when I felt him kiss me back. I never felt anything like it. He ran his fingers through my hair and dragged me closer to him. We fit perfectly together. He pulled away from me and smiled. The he started to laugh. He pulled my into a big hug. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Finally I get to see you again." He whispered into my ear. He began to kiss me again but this time I stopped him.

"Wait Zuko. I need to talk to you."

"Talk later more kisses." He said not bothering to open his eyes. He began again.

"Zuko." I said getting up but he pushed him back towards him and kissed me again. This time he kissed me harder, very passionately. I noticed his eyes began to water. What is going on with him? This time I pushed away with more force and got off of him. He got up and followed me.

"Zuko STOP!" I shouted. I put my hands up in front of me so he wouldn't try to grab me again. He finally started to listen but I saw tears roll down his face.

"What is wrong with you Zuko? What happened?" I had to wait for my response.

"I don't want you to leave me again. I'm afraid if I stop you will leave and I will never get to kiss you again. I want you Katara and you won't stay." He started to cry and fell to the floor. This was not the Zuko I knew. My Zuko was strong and nothing could break him down but this…this was too much. I knelt down beside him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't lie to me Katara." He said softly covering his face with his hands. He then crashed into my chest crying. I hated to see him like this. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. I tried to calm him down.

"Zuko listen to me." I lifted his head so I could look into his eyes.

"You're hurting yourself…and me. You're breaking my heart when you do this. Please stop crying." He started to calm down. We both sighed.

"Katara, I love you." And I loved the fact that he said that. I lifted his head so I could kiss his soft lips. I then put my forehead to his.

"I love you to, Zuko." He smiled.

**Zuko**

Wow what a night. I know Katara will never be with me every second of the day but after that I guess I can't be greedy. If I want to be with her I just have to wait. The best part is that it feels so real. I hope it is. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She loves me and I love her. I walked through the palace with my head held high. I was such in a good mood. Everyone wondered what my deal was.

**Ok so here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short (still can't think of anything). I'm trying to finish it and soon. I just keep thinking of this new idea for a story. Hopefully I can get that one out for you. It's not much of a zutara story but it's got a new character in it. I was hoping if anyone could give me a good name for a girl. So yeah I'll try to finish this one as soon as possible so I can get you guys that new story. BTW can't start it with out that name so start thinking! Thanks ttyl.**


	7. A road to recovery

**A road to recovery **

**Katara**

It was time for a little visit. Zuko was right after all; I need to see my family. As I appeared back in the southern water tribe I felt at peace. It was home. Were I was born, told great tales, discovered I was a waterbender, grow close to my family,…lost a mother. I was home. Back in my comfort zone.

I saw my grandmother gathering fire wood. She was making a soup for the children. I wasn't familiar with it though. It was something new, but it smelled wonderful. I sat down next to her to listen to her hum a little song my mother used to sing to me. I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see my mother as she began to sing the words. I wish we were all together like a family again. Once the song ended my gran-gran looked around, as if she heard something in the wind. I laughed as did my mother for we knew it was us. I got up from that spot and moved over to the walls of the small village and looked up at wear the watch tower used to be. I remembered that it was Zuko's ship that knocked it down so long ago. I laughed remembering he was our only army when my father was away. I was surprised Sokka didn't try to build it again. Then I moved towards my hut while my mother followed close behind. I walked to see Sokka sitting alone in the corner. We walked up to him and he was crying. I gasped at that picture. I felt so bad to see him cry. Worriers don't cry. Not like that. Then I noticed he was holding a little doll that I had when I was little. He and my father made it for me. I loved that doll. It was the only thing Sokka had to remember me. I sat down next to him and just watched him cry. My mother kissed the top of her sons head. I smiled.

"He never showed it but he missed you as much as I did." I said to her.

"I know. He was always trying to be tough for your father but I could feel him at night. I could feel his soft whimpers at night. He had bad dreams about it as well. He is strong." She laughed to herself. Suddenly Sokka looked up and around the tent as if her heard someone coming. But it was just mom's laugh. Sokka and I used to tell stories to each other, after our mother's death, to calm our selves down. I always said you could hear her laugh in the wind. I guess I was right.

He eventually cried himself to sleep. It was time to see him again. In his dream he was running towards something. I didn't quit see what it was but he kept running so I followed him. As we ran I could see the most hurtful memories of his life. First it was the day mom died. Then I saw how hurt his face looked when our father said he couldn't go with the other worriers, the day he promised to protect me and our tribe. Then we got up to the day I died. I saw that he broke his leg. I was shocked. I didn't know that before. And then we got up to the moment that he got the news that I didn't survive. I looked at Sokka in front of me and now noticed that we were running towards a cliff. Then I knew what this ment. Ever since my death…his life went down hill. I was his family. I was like our mothers replacement. We took care of each other. I screamed his named. I tried to stop him before he ran right the cliff. He didn't even notice me. So I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could to catch up to him.

"Sokka!" I screamed as I finally made it close enough. I grabbed his arm to pull him back. We were feet from the cliff. I pulled his arm and screamed his name. Anything to get his attention.

"Sokka!" He looked at me with tear filled eyes and went into complete shock. He stopped. We stopped inched away from the cliff. The bottomless pit down below, waiting for us. I looked down then moved away from the ledge.

"Sokka! I'm ok it's me! It's Katara." But he didn't say anything and looked back towards the black abyss but I put his head into my hands to turn him away.

"No Sokka. Don't look at that look at me. I'm hear now. It's really me. I had to come back to make sure you were ok. I couldn't go on without knowing. I love you. Ok." I grabbed him into the best hug I could give him. And we just cried into each others arms. And cried and cried until the cliff slowly became a road, a road to recovery.

I told him everything. From the day I woke up into the spirit world till the last I saw Zuko. He had awkward look on his face.

"What?" I asked mid-sentence.

"I'm just jelous that's all. How could you see Zuko before me?" I laughed and he smiled. I'm glad him hearing my laugh made him smile. So I smiled back.

"So how cane you just waltz into people's dreams like it's a free spirit world? I mean mom never did that with us." The thing was I didn't know myself.

"I don't really know Sokka but don't think I can do it forever. If I'm dead I'm dead and you only have me as a memory. I think it's unusual for me to pop in and out of dreams like that." I paused. "Sokka if this is the last time I'll ever see you I just want to say that you heave been the best brother anyone could ever ask for. Even through you did get on my nerve 24/7," We chuckled. "I'm very greatful. You were very protective over me. And I love you Sokka." I could have sworn that I saw tears begin to fall down hid cheek. He grabbed me into a big hug and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to little siseter." Then He pulled me back into his arms. He slowly began to wake up. I could tell because I was slowly disappearing from his grasp. That was one of the greatest moments I ever had with my brother and I will cherish it forever.

**Sokka**

When I woke up I was so confused. I wanted it to be real. Was it? I missed my sister so much. I wanted to be with her again. To protect her, to love her. I felt like I had broken my promise to dad. I couldn't protect her anymore. She was gone. That dream spoke to me. It said a lot but the thing I noticed the most about what Katara said was that I needed to be strong again. I needed to be how I was when our mother died. I couldn't sit around and mope all day. It wasn't what Katara wanted and it wasn't what I needed. I need to get back on my feet and continue to help my tribe, to protect anything I would have done for Katara. I got up and headed out into the snow and meet up with the gang. I was feeling refreshed as I got onto Appa. It was time to do my duty in the world. To help those who needed to be helped. I would never turn my back on people who need me.


	8. Full moon

**Full Moon**

**Katara**

I felt great. Seeing Sokka like that just made my heart feel a lot better. I was so glad that I did that. I saw the guilt in his face, the anger…the tears. I couldn't let him go on like that. I felt good telling him that I loved him one last time. I met back with my mother in the spirit world were I saw her standing with Yue.

"Hi Yue." She didn't react. "What's going on?" I was confused.

"Your time is almost up." What did she mean?

"What are you taking about?"

"The full moon will be your last change to see any of your friends Katara."

"The full moon? But there are so many people I need to see. So many people need to here from me. Yue, the full moon is tomorrow night! What, am I supposed to pick someone to see tonight then waste away up here forever while knowing there's still someone down there crying because I'm gone?" I was furious. I wasn't mad at Yue, no. I knew she didn't make the rules up here.

"Wait, full moon? When my bending is at its peek? I'll be strong again!"

"Which means?" Yue began. I had a feeling she knew that _I_ knew what she would tell me.

"Then I can return to Earth?" I just took a wild guess. She smiled at me. I guess I was right!

"But it's only for that night.

"Ok. I understand." I smiled.

"So now all I have to figure out is who I want to see." I thought to myself. "I got it! I'll just tell one of my friends to meet up in a special place so they can all see me again!" I'm so smart.

"Good thinking Katara." I felt so…alive! This was going to be great! After a while I decided to tell Zuko to send a letter to the gang and my father to all meet him at his favorite turtle duck pond before sunset.

**Zuko**

I got a little worried when Katara didn't come last night. She always comes. It bugged me all day. As I sat in a meeting I just thought to myself. What if I never got to see her again? Finally I gave up and tried to tone into the meeting like I was supposed to. What was this meeting even about? I ran into my uncle for tea after the meeting. He would know what to do about Katara.

"So what is this all about nephew?" He said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well it might be hard to believe. Even I was surprised at first but..." I paused. "Katara's spirit has been coming into my dreams almost every night except for last night and I'm a little worried that I will never see her again. Does that make any sense?" For once my uncle didn't have an answer for me. I was shocked at his expression. I thought he was a wise old man who took everything seriously and always knew what to do. Well I guessed wrong.

"Uncle?"

"Katara has been dead for two years Zuko! How could she possibly come in and out of your dreams?" He started…laughing!

"I'm not crazy uncle! I'm serious! It's really happening." But he continued to laugh so I just gave up and walked out.

"Are you going to finish your tea?"

"No." I said harshly as I walked out. I heard him sip my tea and began to laugh again. Maybe I am going crazy. I walked into my room after a long days work and sat at the end of my bed. I fell back looking at the ceiling. I began to doze off. When I opened my eyes again I saw Katara's face above me smiling. Maybe I _wasn't_ crazy.

"Hi Zuko." She sounded so happy.

"Hi." I sounded confused as I sat up in my bed.

"So this is a dream right?"

"Oh how'd you guess?" She sounded so playful. What was up with her?

"So where were you last night?"

"I saw my brother. And honestly it was the best thing I could have done for our relationship. We talked and talked. I told I loved him." She smiled and I could feel my own creep across my face.

"Well I came here to tell you great news." She got onto my bed beside me and took my hand.

"I'm coming back!" What!

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm coming back to Earth! Yue said I could come back on a full moon when my bending is at its greatest. But it's only during the full moon. It will be the very last time I will ever see any of you. At first I was confused because my mother didn't do that but then I remembered…she's not a water bender! So then we talked about how I would see you all at the same time and-"I cut her off.

"Wait. Why didn't you come two years ago?" I stood up and pulled my hand from her grasp. "You had me mope for two years and now you decide to come back to Earth?"

"I'm sorry Zuko I didn't know how. I didn't know I could. If I did I would have been here a long time ago." I guess she was right. I couldn't blame her for that.

"So now what. The full moon is tomorrow night."

"That's where you come in. I need you to send a letter to the gang and my father as fast as you can. Tell them to meet you at your favorite turtle duck pond before sunset."

"Ok." I looked down. I guess I was a little upset that my last day with Katara would be tomorrow.

"Hey. Look at me." Katara began as she got up to stand in front of me and took my hand. "Everything's going to be ok after I'm gone. Just promise me to be strong." She kissed me, probably our last kiss. I lied back down with Katara next to me. I played with her hair and she snuggled up closer to me. I never wanted this to end, for her to be next to me forever. Why couldn't we be together? When I woke up she was gone. And I felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek.


	9. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

**Zuko**

So I did as she told me I sent a letter by messenger hawk, the quickest way I could think of. I just hoped that the message got to them in time.

**Aang **

It was a cool day. The breeze was nice and we smoothly sailed across the sky on Appa. Suddenly I saw a messenger hawk. It looked like it was coming our way. It was! Then it gently landed on my arm.

"Is that Hawky!" Sokka screamed. I untied the string attached to the note and unraveled it. Then the bird flew over to Sokka and sat on his head.

"It is Hawky! Oh, Hawky I missed you so much!" As I began to read the note I heard Momo and Hawky fighting.

"No Momo! Down Hawky! Stop fighting!" The note read:

_Aang,_

_Meet me at the turtle duck pond behind the palace before sunset. Bring the gang with you. And hurry._

_Zuko_

This sounded important. Did Zuko need our help? Whatever it was I would be there as quick as I could.

"Good news guys. Were going to see Zuko." I pulled Appa's reins for a new course.

"Yip-Yip."

**Katara **

"I can't wait to every one again mom." I said to her.

"Do you think you can tell your brother and father that I love them?"

"Of course I can mom. I would be happy to." We smiled at each other. Then Yue appeared.

"The sunset is almost hear Katara. Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes of course!" I said. I some how vanished and ended up in front of the palace. I looked at the sunset. It was beautiful. I used to watch it all the time. As I made my way to the pond I noticed Zuko leaning against a pillar in front of the palace doors. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly touched it and jumped, but he didn't know it was me. Then he started to walk to the pond as well. I took his hand and walked next to him. Then we both turned to see Appa approaching. The gang was all there. Aang, Toph, Suki, and my brother. Zuko suddenly called out to them. They ran up to meet us and walked with us to the back. Once we made it over to the pond in saw my father feeding the turtle ducks with a guard standing close by. Zuko dismissed him the guard and we all joined my father. I hadn't seen him since the day we left the air temple. Then Zuko gave my father something. It was my mother's necklace. He looked like he would cry. I didn't want him to. I walked up to him and hugged my father.

As the sun finally went down and the full moon rose up, I slowly began to appear in front of everyone still hugging my father. I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see everyone. I looked up at my father, his eyes wide.

"Hi dad." Then the tears finally began to roll down his face and he hugged me back. I hadn't hugged him in such a long time. Then I could feel my brother join in. I saw my mother walk up to join in this family meeting. We were a family again.

"Mom's here." I said into my father's shoulder. He looked around. I laughed. "You can't see her but see's here." Then she kissed her husband and son. I smiled.

"Sokka, dad, mom wants me to tell you that see loves you both very much and she misses you." They smiled.

"We miss her too." I saw my mother holding my father's hand. Then the rest of my family joined in. As we pulled away Toph start to cry.

"Toph?" She came up and hugged me again.

"I lost a dear friend that day Katara and I'm happy see's back." I was touched.

"I missed you to Toph." I hugged her back. Then Aang ran up to hug me.

"Katara I-" I cut him off. "I missed you too Aang."

"No that's not it. I love you Katara." My eyes went wide for a second. I couldn't think strait. I saw Zuko turn his head.

"I love all of you guys." I said looking at my friends. Aang looked a little sad. I knew what he meant but I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him I loved Zuko. Then I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder and extended my arms for a hug. Zuko smiled and accepted.

"Katara can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He took my hand and led me into the palace. I could feel the stares behind me. He took me into a hall way.

"Katara I-I can't live with out you. I love you."

"I know Zuko. And I love you too, but you can't be like this for the rest of your life"…I paused to think of what I might say next. "Your mother. She's still alive. I know you love her too so look for her. That will take your mind off of things. Promise me you'll look for her." I looked deep into his eyes.

"I promise." He smiled. Then he kissed me which he knew for sure was the last kiss we would ever share. It was sweet yet passionate. I tangled my fingers into his hair as he did mine. I smelled his sweet scent for the last time, held his hand for the last time, and hugged him.

"I love you." We whispered into each other's ear. Then we walked back out with the others. I had my hand in his. I saw Toph smile as I walked up to her. I knew she knows what just happened so I laughed with her about it. My time on this Earth was up. So I gave my final goodbyes, and looked at the people I loved the most in this world. Then we all gathered into what would be our final hug and I disappeared.

**The End**


End file.
